Magic Hitler
by Ozzman84
Summary: The Multiverse was in peril. An unprecedented event had occurred, the death of 5 individuals at the same time in human history had caused ripples in space time. The Strength of their Souls had brought them a second life. Disclaimer Basically a massive Shit post
1. Death and Spirits

**Disclaimer!: I am not a nazi nor do I condone what any of these Characters may have done in their lives. This was Just a strange Idea that I had of "What if WWII leaders went into the RWBY world with magic and OP semblances"**

The Multiverse was in peril. An unprecedented event had occurred, the death of 5 individuals at the same time in human history had caused ripples in space time. The Strength of their Souls had brought them a second life. Their strength together so great no Space-time cop could defeat them, as none dared to try. Now let us recount the story of the arrival and their journey in their new lives.

Hitler waited inside his bunker, he knew the end was coming and was prepared to take his own life, the same as his great alliance did when Japan attacked Pearl harbor. "We would have won if they hadn't gotten the Americans involved." he said to know one in particular as his family had already died. "Mein Brother Mussolini is dead, My empire in ruins, and little is left that japan could do to win." He drew his sword, a powerful weapon of magic tempered in the blood of millions of Jewish deaths. It was not Satanic as there was no Satan nor was their God as he had discovered so long ago. He remembered the man that arrived as he walked down the steps of His old art college.

_*****Flashback*****_

_"You There! Sir!" The man said to me_

"_Hmm, What do you want?" I Replied. The man's eyes seemed to cloud over with ancestral knowledge and he remembered the stories his mother would tell him at night, of the great powers that their country commanded in times long forgotten, The Magics of Belief, Will, Freedom, Loss, and Power to me." This man knew his name, Mother's stories must have been true after all. I stopped and sat on a bench patting the seat next to me for the man to sit. "What is your name, o wise Sage?" I asked the obvious question._

_` "I am the Spirit of Ancient Knowledge and have come to grant you some."_

"_Ancient Knowledge? I am Just a humble artist trying to make his way in the world."_

_ "Yes but you could be so much more. I see the Aura of a man who will rebuild Germany to its former glory across the Sea of Stars." Sea of Stars? Rebuild Germany! How could I do that it preposterous!_

_ "I can sense your thoughts Adolf, and you are right it is preposterous but you will do it. I can not tell you how but know it will come to pass." I was Stunned. He could read my thoughts!_

_ "I am sorry to tell you Adolf but I must revoke your memory of this day until you have risen to power. But When you are ready I will provide a weapon to let you have victory." _

"_What kind of weapon could a man like myself use?" I responded to the spirit needing to know more. He then pulled a book out of a pouch hanging from his shoulder. _

_ "This is the book of Belief. It is the Tome of one of the 5 powers and will guide you to your darkest days and to power beyond your as strong as your belief."_

"_Tell me, Have others been granted tomes like this?" I asked the spirit who smiled._

_ "In the Distant path many were worthy of this gift but now only you and four others have the strength to use the Magics. I will be clear to you, you will be at odds with two of those men and until your time comes you won't even know who had the other books. Another land is beset by Darkness created by my brother, The Spirit of ancient Destruction, and you must save it." This spirit was cryptic but I understood the Pain of family turning on you. Instead of thinking my thoughts I said them._

"_Why should I fight to save a land not my own?" I said to the Spirit._

"_The land is made up of four great kingdoms and all of them are descendents of this land, they are your kin. Finally I am sorry but I must go, I will return once you have become the man you are meant to be and Know that you are redeemed of any sins you may commit." It was their that I blinked and the knowledge of that conversation and the Spirit vanished._

_*****Flashback Ends*****_

I opened the book he gave to me on the day I controlled germany and sighed. I didn't understand so much of the booke and only the bare minimums were available for me to do. All I had been granted by the book was my knowledge on how to make my sword, A self changing weapon that evolved with its environment, I was sure that the other book wielders had weapons like mine but I hope they didn't have to lose so much life to do so. The Book Taught me how to believe and I used its simple teaching to convince my country and make them believe that the loss of our previous war was the Jew's fault. In doing so I had to kill so many people but I finally made this weapon, by blacksmithing it myself and tempering it with blood.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a door open. I turned to see many men in american uniforms rushed me with their guns. "Surrender! We have you surrounded!" the leader shouted. "You will never take me alive American Scum!" I jumped out of cover and fought back with my sword. I cut bullets out of the Air, Destroyed Guns, and Felled many soldiers in my bunker before I was brought down by General Patton himself. "You fought well for a bureaucrat, but now I will bring you to justice." He fired a shot at my knees intending to cripple me so I ducked down let the bullet hit my head and I felt my world go dark but I didn't disappear into the ether. I felt myself now sleeping instead of being gone.

_*****Some Time Later*****_

__I had been sleeping in the nothingness for what felt like many years before I awoke. I was sitting on a chair in a room that appeared to be made of mist. I saw my old uniform on my body, a tan german suit with a matching cape hanging off my right shoulder. I felt my sword on my back and its matching pistol that I lost when I had to flee Berlin in its holster on my side. I looked around to see nothing nearby just me on my chair. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, It was like body just wasn't listening.

_**"Bearers of the Books of Magic hear my call!"**_

I blinked and suddenly 4 more chairs sat in the room around the center, I'm sure if you looked from above you would see a star. In each of the Chairs was a person I recognized and not all were friends. To my left was Benito Mussolini, on his lap was a Cross shaped sword that was massive, almost as big as he was! He looked at me and nodded then pointed at my feet. I saw the Book of Belief their and looked to see he also had a book at his feet. _So those the spirit gave books to are gathered here now? Why didn't Mussolini tell me he ad a book!_ His book was labeled "Will." I only now noticed but he appeared much younger than when I last saw him. I looked to my right and saw Hirohito the Emperor of Japan dressed in Traditional Samurai Armor with a Katana on his lap. He also looked much younger than his pictures showed and he also had a book at his feet labeled "Loss." Hirohito had yet to see me and was focusing on who was next to him. The man who had garnered so much of his attention was Franklin Delano Roosevelt the President of the United States of America. He was in a well made suit but had some sort of Sniper Rifle on his back with a pistol at his like myself. If I was a betting man I would guess that the Title of the Book at his feet was "Freedom." In Between Mussolini and Roosevelt was my worst enemy, Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin. He had a Grey suit on with the Hammer and Sickle symbol on his Collar's and funny enough He had a great Warhammer on his back and a Sickle at his side. His book had to have been labeled "Power." Which explained his unorthodox tatic of killing everyone to get to the Top.

"_**I am the**__** Spirit of Ancient Knowledge and you should all remember me." **_He paused seeming to contemplate something. _**"When I first spoke to you all I mentioned a Land beyond the Sea of Stars and now that you all have been Killed I have brought you Here to fulfil you end of the bargain for granting you knowledge that was lost Centuries ago."**_ Okay time to save that world he mentioned many years back. I hope The others can forgive me for what I did. _**"I must say that your deaths were not anticipated. Those who took your lives should not have been there, However it matters not." **_That's odd but it can't be helped now. I looked at Mussolini again and he seemed to be thinking the same thing. _**"I will return control of your upper body to you and you need to make a small cut using your weapons. Then I will form a blood pact with you that guarantees that you will not work against each other and that you will save the world." **_Roosevelt decided to speak.

"What if we do not want to form a pack with you or the others here for instance?"

"_**If you refuse you will be sent to the world of the Dead as you should have."**_

"O-ok Then." he sounded very nervous and reluctant about working with us and kept glancing at HiroHito with contempt. _**"This world is very different than your original. I will let you discover most for yourself but I will make you aware of this." **_He raised his hand and a glowing orb appeared in it. _**"People who battle the darkness in this world use Aura, an outward projection of your soul. Everyone also has what is known as a Semblance, a special power unique to every individual with some family exceptions. If you except you will have your aura unlocked and I will reveal your semblance." **_I decided to speak up.

"Spirit! I agree to your terms!" I Pulled my sword from its scabbard and made a cut on my hand. A small amount of blood came out of my hand before the wound miraculously closed up. The blood pooled in my palm and turned into a star shape that engraved itself into my skin. Mussolini, HiroHito, and Stalin did the same and the only one that had doubts seemed to be Roosevelt. "Aw Hell." he said before he pulled out a pocket knife and cut his palm.

"_**Very well. Since you have accepted I will awaken your auras, reveal your semblances, and send you into the world at the age of 17." **_he raised his other hand and began to speak _**"For it is in passing that we achieve Immortality" **_I felt something in my chest shift and grow. _**"Through This, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all" **_The shifting was even bigger and I saw the others sit back down while they shuddered. _**"Infinite in distance and unbound by Death"**_ I watched as a glow began to form around us. My Body was glowing Black, Stalin's was a scarlet Red, Mussolini's was a lighter Green, HiroHito was glowing White, and Roosevelts was a Bright Red, White, and Blue Matching his country's Flag. _**"By The Hand Of The God Of Light I release Your Souls, May They Protect you." **_All of our glows were sucked back inside of our bodies and were just barely visible. I felt the Shifting stop and a new form of strength was in my bones, my body felt lighter and stronger and I thought I could do Anything. _**"Your Aura will let you perform many new magic spells that are found in the Books. I will now reveal your Semblances." **_He turned and pointed at me. _**"Adolf Hitler, You have **__**Artist Passion**__**. You can pull objects out of paintings and as long as you have brushes and paints you can imagine something and it will appear." **_He then pointed to Mussolini. _**"Benito Mussolini, you have **__**Crusader**__**. When fighting unholy foes or those that don't follow the same religion as you will gain great strength and speed, when Casting magic you know it is done by God's Will increasing effectiveness." **_He pointed to Roosevelt._** "Franklin Delano Roosevelt, You have **__**Boon of the Free**__**. If you are attacked by surprise you will absorb the hits and can fire them back with there power added to your own. You can also summon Spectral Bald eagles and Bison that will follow you to the last." **_He pointed to Stalin. _**"Joseph Stalin, You have **__**Communist Revolution**__**. Any attack inflicted on an enemy will also be inflicted on other enemies nearby. Exhaustion, Hunger, Thirst, and Bonuses are shared among those you empower aura into." **_He pointed to HiroHito. _**"**__**Michinomiya Hirohito, you have **__**Emperors Honour.**__** When Activated, You speed and attack will be increased Tenfold at the cost of constantly draining your aura. Using your sword you can draw simple Japanese Characters in the air that will perform what is written, such as if you draw the Fire Character a blast of fire will be sent from the Character."**_ He then pointed at the ground beneath himself which changed into a pool of water reflecting a bright green forest. _**"To save This world you must defeat the evil that surrounds it and remember that your magic will always be faithful to you. Now Go! Step into the pond and Your Adventure Will begin!" **_I looked to my fellow leaders and we all nodded to each other before standing up and stepping into the Pond. __


	2. Magic and Aura

**Chapter 2**

Stepping through the portal was a new experience for Mein self. For the first second I felt the same as I did when I died, but I began to see Light and Felt another Shift in myself. My vision began to blur and I saw the Green forest that was Reflected on the pond but it quickly became a mess of green. After a few more minutes I could feel my body and my vision was blurred like I was in water Instead. I swam up wards as I guessed that I was in the New world and I turned out to be right.

I breached the Surface and Heard arguing, It seemed HiroHito and Roosevelt Were at odds. I reached the shore of the pond and Saw Mussolini leaning against a Tree watching the 2 argue while It appeared Stalin was sitting on a rock in a cross legged position. Mussolini Looked over towards me and gave me a friendly Greeting.

"Hello Adolf we have Been waiting for you. You are pretty late to the Party."

"I don't know Why it took so long for me. I just let the portal take me to where it needed to." I responded. He just Shrugged.

"Do you have any Hard Feelings about the war?" He asked me.

"Benny, Let me be honest with you." He frowned.

"Did you just call me Benny?" he said with Disdain.

"Yes now Shut up." I retorted, "I did my best with the war but lost to Stalin's Overwhelming numbers and I can't change that. New world, New life I don't need to care about past losses."

"Good because it seems Roosevelt can't Forgive Hiro." Mussolini now Christened Benny said to me.

"Let me go and Try to deal with them." I said while walking away towards Hiro and Roosevelt. I looked around to see how Vibrant this forest was, The greenery was much Brighter than the Darks of the forests back home. I stopped to check my pack and found my book of "Wills" and a few pieces of Bread along with a paint set including colors, brushes, and a few Canvases. My sword was still in its sheath on my back so I reached for it to make sure it was ok. Strangely the sword seemed to have changed as instead of the Calvary sword base it now looks very machine like. On the Hilt is a switch that wasn't there before. I flipped it to see my sword shift, The blade began to slide in to the hilt and it came out of the back encased in Rubber. The Crossguard on the Hilt Folded forwards forming a small pinch and a trigger of sorts popped out of the Hilt on the bottom (When the blade is flat horizontally). A scope formed out of glass circles that popped out of the Hilt opposite from the Trigger. My sword had transitioned into a Pistol of sorts with the blade resting up my arm. I aimed it towards the woods and Fired, I felt a vibration from the end of the blade closets to my shoulder and a bullet flew out of the hilt passing through an arc of electricity that formed between the Pinch on the Front. I watched the bullet impact a tree and suddenly the Tree was Fried by the Lightning bolts that arced out of where the bullet impacted. "Truly a Self evolving Weapon." I said to myself in Awe. "Hey! Everybody!. Do your weapons do this?!" I shouted to the other leaders while reaching for The Luger pistol in my backpack that I made with the Sword. They looked over and saw My Pistol sword and Instantly drew their own weapons.

"Now that you mention it Comrade Adolf my Sickle has many new mechanisms on it." Joseph said to me. He pressed a button on the Sickle's hilt and the blade shifted to become Straight and seemed to be widening with a padded Pump of some sort folding out of hilt and sliding up the blade. A Trigger was on the bottom just like my sword. He put his Left hand on the pump while he pulled the Trigger and a Loud blast resounded out with a spread of Flaming Pellets that hit the Grass and Started a fire. Roosevelt began walking towards us and Began Yelling.

"Joseph You damn Idiot! We can't go starting Forest Fires!" Stalin Frowned and replied to Roosevelt

"It was not My fault Comrade. How was I supposed to know what my Sickle would Shoot?"

"It Doesn't Matter! Help me put this out you Two!" We took our coats off and began Stomping on the Fire, Strangely we couldn't find any burns on them afterwards. I look over to see that Hiro and Benny were also messing with their weapons, Benny Pushed a button on his hilt and the Blade folded out to Make some sort of Shield and when he pressed it again The Shield retracted and the Guard Lengthened. A string Then popped out of the Hilt and pulled itself back with a bolt coming out of the Blade making a Crossbow. Hiro's Katana Didn't do anything but the Sheath had a button on it that when pressed caused the Body of the Sheath to widen and a Dragons head to come out of the Sheath with a trigger on the Bottom. "What is that?" I questioned.

"An Ancient Chinese Rocket." He said in awe. "Normally you light the wick and the Head will fire out and Explode where it lands, but maybe the Trigger will fire it."

"Well, Don't Shoot it now. We don't want Roosevelt more mad at you than he already is." Hiro Nodded and pressed the Button again only to see the Dragon head retract and then he looked down the Barrel to try and find where it went. That's when I realized something, "How do we load our weapons?"I thought out loud.

"I don't think we do." Benny said to me. "I think they never run out of ammo, as I haven't seen a way to put new bolts in my Crossbow." I nodded when Suddenly a piercing Howl filled the air.

"What was That!" I shouted.

"Most likely, The Local Wildlife. I believe its a wolf." Rooseelt said while Drawing his Sniper Rifle which Seemed normal to me.

"How Do you know that?" I said to him  
"I'm an outdoors man, This is my Specialty." He replied as the Wolf Stepped out of the Foliage. It was Pitch black and Gigantic, easily as tall as a Person. It had a Bone mask on its face with Glowing red Eyes and More bones were sticking out of the Joints. I raised my Sword Pistol and aimed it at the Wolf.

"No! Wait!" Benny yelled "This Creature is in the Book!" we all raised our weapons at the wolf which made it back off for a bit while Benny got His book out of his Pack. He began Flipping through until he landed on the page he wanted. "Everyone! This Creature is called a Beowolf. It is the Alpha version meaning it has been alive for a very long time and is moderately Intelligent. Everyone back off I'm Going to try something." We did as he said and began backing away from the Creature While Benny Held his sword out and began walking towards it. He raised his left hand and I saw the Light Green of his Aura spread out around the creature and Forming a Circle with two magic symbols I remember from the Book in it. The first which was right under the Beowolf, Which was Freaking out trying to leave the Circle but was stopped by an invisible force, Was the image of a hand touching the Top of a heart. The Second which was in each Cardinal Direction was the Image of a man holding onto the Bars of a cage from the inside.

He was Right in front of the Beowolf and put his hand on its head. If the Creature could move it would have bitten his hand off but it was frozen in place. Benny Opened his mouth to speak and Said one word. _**"Paw."**_ the creatures Eyes changed from Red to light Green and it raised its paw to hold Benny's hand and it started panting. Benny fell back on his butt and the Beowolf ran up and began licking his face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Benny. Did you just make friends with the Angry wolf." I said after a moment.

"Comrade, you must teach me how to do that I need a pet Bear." Joseph spoke after me While The Other 2 just remained quiet.

"I imagined a magic circle using symbols from my book and My aura made it. I then had to force my Will on the Creature by giving it a basic command and the Circle did the Rest." Benny Answered while trying to stop his new pet from licking him.

_Hmm the Spirit was right our aura does help out with our magic. _I thought when another Howl pierced the Air and I could see a **LOT **more of those wolves, but they seemed lesser than benny's so maybe they're not the Alpha version.

"Comrade Mussolini, can you do that again?" Joseph questioned. _Damn he doesn't know about the Benny Nickname yet._

"No. It only works on creature's as smart or smarter than a dog and the Lesser Beowolf is very stupid. I also think that I should mention that these Creatures are made of pure Malice" Benny replied.

"So are they the Evil The spirit said we needed to Cleanse?" I asked. Benny just Shrugged. "Well I guess its Killing Time." I said as the Wolves jumped out of the Foliage.

I fired my Sword Pistol, I really need to name it, at a large group of Beowolves and watched as they got Electrocuted killing about ten of them. I pulled my Luger from its holster and began firing it into the crowd while my Pistol Sword Transformed back into a normal Sword. A Beowolf Lunged at me as my sword finished transforming so I slashed Forward Decapitating the Creature causing my sword to glow slightly black. I looked behind me to see Benny firing crossbow bolts that Exploded when they hit Beowolves while his Alpha attacked them when they got close to Benny. Hiro was Destroying the Wolves. He was moving so fast I almost couldn't see him while he Cut the Wolves to bits left and Right. A few more jumped toward me and I fired more Shots from my luger at them which seemed to cause a spark all their own when I noticed that the Creatures dissolved into black mist after you killed them. I could Hear the sound of Joseph's Shotgun Sickle firing and another loud noise that i think is Roosevelt's Sniper Rifle to my left. The Horde was thinning Significantly and the ones in the Back were fleeing in fear. I looked to the Remaining Wolves and had an Idea, I remembered what Benny said about Magic circles and the Symbols. I imagined that around all the beowolves a circle appeared that hand the lightning symbol in the center. Black lights flew from my body and covered the ground in Circles with a lightning bolt in the middle. I then Believed that Lightning would strike, That The spirit Believed in us, and that my people believed in me. Then across the Field Lightning Struck, The Bolts Shocked the Ground and Beowolves alike creating a scorched earth around me.

The Howling stopped and I fell on my back from Weakness. Benny walked over to me and sat me up against a burnt tree. "That was a good one Adolf. Don't worry I will carry you."

"That may not be necessary Comrades." Joseph interrupted. "I think I can help him using my Semblance." He put his hand on my shoulder and I saw His red aura surrounding my body. I felt more energized but really hungry. "Joseph… Use your power on everyone else." I said weakly. He nodded and called our other comrades over and began to use his semblance on everyone. I could now stand up and only felt a little bit tired, but still hungry.

"Damn Joseph! Why Do I feel so hungry!" Roosevelt Said out loud to which Joseph responded calmly.

"It was Dinner when I was Killed and I hadn't eaten anything before then." No one heard but Joseph Stalin said something else. _"Just like my countrymen." He muttered with a smile._"Come my Comrades! We must move least we be attacked by another horde of Beasts!" Joseph said.

The Group walked for a few days before they ran out of food. They Killed many packs of what they now know as Grimm being the greater Species with many sub-species like the Beowolves. Joseph had Tamed an Alpha Ursa so he could finally have a bear to ride. Adolf Hitler had Learned how to use his semblance and was painting foods so they don't starve. Strangely nothing interesting had happened, That is until a bunch of people began to rain from the Skies.


	3. Chapter 25

Headmaster Ozpin was ready for a new year of schooling and a new year of Potential Huntsmen and Huntswomen. Of course He also loved Strange occurrences, and one of those were the Kids that appeared in the Emerald forest a week ago. Ozpin remembered fondly when he sat at his desk drinking Coffee when the Motion sensors went nuts in the Forest.

He saw the Kids climb out of a pond, which was odd as there was no footage of them entering it. The first one that came out was the one in the Gray Suit, then the Chubby one, then the Samurai, Then the guy that acted like he hadn't walked in a few years, then the kids that looked like he had seen too much bloodshed for a lifetime. They argued and then started messing with their weapons, Probably checking for water damage or something. Then Ozpin got very excited as an Alpha Beowolf showed up as he would get to see their Fighting skills.

He watched with awe as the Chubby one made some sort of circle on the ground and Tamed the Beowolf! This was incredible! He had never seen a semblance that could control Grimm. It looked like something that would come out of the Schnee family but was much more complicated than simple Glyphs. At first he thought this was this kid's semblance but when a massive horde of Grimm attacked them he seemed to use a different semblance as his sword would glow when it touched a Grimm. Then the last kid that came through the portal used the same kind of circles to drop lightning on the Grimm. After that Ozpin noticed more strange occurrences, They never loaded their weapons not even once, The other kid that made the Circles began to paint objects and take said objects out of the painting, and all the Kids started using Circles even when it was obvious that they weren't their semblances.

Another thing was that some of the kids never ate or drank! The kid in the Gray suit never slept either! He seemed to fake it and when the others were asleep he would get up and practice making circles. Ozpin had a suspicion that those circles weren't a semblance and something else entirely. He sent Qrow to plant special sensors in the path the kids were walking and then stand near them so that Grimm would arrive. When the Kids used their Circles these Special atlas sensors began to give him Errors Ozpin knew that year was about to get better. Those Kids Had been using Magic! They were not Maidens nor were they related to Ozpin or Salem so that meant new pieces on the field of his and Salem's war. Glynda Goodwitch continuously urged him to send out a bullhead to collect the kids and reprimand them for trespassing but Ozpin would never do such a thing. He simply told Glynda That when Initiation starts for the Academy if they get more combined Grimm Kills than the Trainees he will personally drop down and invite them to Beacon Academy. Glynda got very angry and stormed off which was a sign for Ozpin that this was going to be a very interesting Year.

**(A/N: I got no Ideas for this story right now and am just uploading this prologue for the next chapter to make you readers hyped)**


End file.
